1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a sheet, and particularly to an image recording device configured to record an image on both sides of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known image recording device, a sheet stored in a tray is fed by a feed roller and is conveyed by a convey roller to a recording unit. The recording unit records an image on one side of the sheet and the sheet is conveyed back to the convey roller along a return guide. The sheet is conveyed to the recording unit, and the recording unit records an image on the other side of the sheet. The sheet having an image on both sides of the sheet is discharged by the discharge roller to an output tray.
In the known image recording device, the feed roller is disposed between the tray and the return guide. The feed roller contacts the sheet in the tray when the feed roller feeds the sheet. The feed roller moves away from the sheet in the tray and retracts from the tray when the tray is inserted into and withdrawn from the recording device.
In the known image recording device, the return guide is disposed between the feed roller and the recording unit. A space for the feed roller to retract from the tray is limited by the return guide.